


chandrodaya

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Ramayana fics [36]
Category: Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Queen Regnant Sita AU, Revenge, Sisters, conspiring, part of WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: “And you’re just going to slink away in the night as he wishes?” Urmila’s words are loud enough to make Sita wince. She had gone to such pains to discover what Rama has in store for her, and if her sister should ruin it all --AU.chandrodaya (Hindi): moonrise
Relationships: Sita & Urmila
Series: Ramayana fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105638
Kudos: 7





	chandrodaya

**Author's Note:**

> @pkanamika2002 on Tumblr asked “Sita, High Priestess (lunar, temple, inner voice)”
> 
> Part of my [Queen Regnant Sita AU](https://allegoriesinmediasres.tumblr.com/post/633820957057957888/i-currently-have-a-half-baahubali-half-gone-girl).

“And you’re just going to slink away in the night as he wishes?” Urmila’s words are loud enough to make Sita wince. She had gone to such pains to discover what Rama has in store for her, and if her sister should ruin it all --

“I will not allow it!” Urmila snaps, softer but still bitter. “You are his wife, a princess of Mithila, who withstood the forest, Lanka, and fire itself for his sake, and you carry his heirs. He cannot exile you on the whim of a _dhobi_ who probably doesn’t even wash his rear end, and _you_ cannot simply let him do this to you!”

“ _Shanti_ , Urmila,” Sita says. They have met in the temple shortly after _chandrodaya_ , ostensibly to pray for the birth of the twins, and actually to discuss Sita’s upcoming banishment. Even in the glum light of the crescent moon, she can tell that Urmila’s cheeks are stained red with indignation. Urmila is as fiery as her husband Lakshmana, as faithful to her elder sibling and as prepared to storm the world given provocation. 

_Who can bridle our younger siblings?_ Rama had onced asked her ruefully. _No one, that’s who. I suppose we should simply thank the gods for sending us such devotion._

Sita closes her eyes briefly at the memory.

“Do you think me meek?” she asks, opening her eyes once more. “Or foolish? Do you think I do not want to rend him limb from limb, and slice every tongue that slanders my unborn children?”

“Then why _don’t_ you?” Urmila presses. “Do it. Take Ayodhya by storm, and punish everyone and anyone who ever doubted you. I’ll help you, I’ll wield a blade if necessary--”

“Because I am four months gone,” Sita says, indicating the crest of her belly. “With not one but two babies. Babies that have given me no end of trouble, and you remember what Sumitra Ma told us about carrying twins. This pregnancy will only worsen as the birth nears. I am in no condition to be staging a revolt.”

“You’re in no condition to be abandoned in the forest either,” Urmila says. Her voice is more understanding now, no doubt remembering her sister’s frequent vomiting, backaches, and swollen ankles, but still unsure.

“I do not intend to simply waste away among the trees,” Sita says, turning her gaze away from Urmila and to the open temple roof, where she can see the crescent moon, curved like a grin. She imagines Lord Chandra is smiling upon them. She hopes he is. “But first I must see the babies safely born and weaned.”

She prays that at least one of them is a boy. Sita herself would be content with only daughters, but she knows that Ayodhya prizes their males. If she has a son, it will make what she plans next easier.

“Will you come with me?” The night wind gusts through the _mandir,_ casting back their veils and billowing their hair. Urmila says nothing, but merely clasps Sita’s hand in her own. 


End file.
